What Lois Doesn’t Remember
by MySoapBox
Summary: When Lois continues to have fainting spells after her memories of the future are removed, Clark takes her to the doctor where they get a surprising diagnosis. Set one week after Pandora. One Shot. Clois fluff.


**What Lois Doesn't Remember**

**By MySoapBox**

**Summary: When Lois continues to have fainting spells after her memories of the future are removed, Clark takes her to the doctor where they get a surprising diagnosis. Set one week after Pandora. One Shot. Clois.  
**

_**Authors Note: After watching Pandora, I couldn't get this little plot bunny out of my head. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"This is ridiculous," Lois said. The paper covering the table crinkled as she stood. "I don't know how you even talked me into this."

Clark sat on a tall stool next to the exam table. He patiently took her hand and pulled her back down. "Because you've fainted twice in the last week, Lois. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. Really. Once I get this whole hyperglycemia under control, I'll be fine."

Clark kept a hold of her hand. "Then it's no big deal to have the doctor check you out." Clark tilted his head and smiled sweetly. Lois slumped, she never could deny that look.

They heard a sharp knock at the door; an older woman in a white coat walked into the room. "I'm sorry your regular doctor has been called away on an emergency. I'm Doctor Neilson."

"I don't think…" Lois began to say but then Clark cut her off. "It's good of you to see us," he said to the doctor.

"I've been looking over your charts Ms. Lane, and after analyzing the samples the nurse took from you today, I've found something that your previous doctor had missed."

Clark looked at Lois with an I-told-you-so look.

"Ms. Lane," the doctor said matter-of-factly, "you're going to have a baby."

"I know I should watch what I eat…what?...what did you say?" Lois looked at the doctor in disbelief.

"Lois? You're…" Clark looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, that's not possible," Lois said.

"I assure you Ms. Lane, these tests are one hundred percent accurate," the doctor said.

"No, you don't understand. You have to have sex to get pregnant. And... I haven't."

"Think back, Ms. Lane. These hGC levels suggest you're quite far along."

"Don't you think I'd remember something like that ?" Lois said defensively.

Clark's eyes went from wide to even wider as he remembered something. "Yes, yes you have Lois," he said.

"No, I haven't Clark; I should know!"

"You are the father, I assume," the doctor asked Clark.

"Yes" "No!" Clark and Lois said at the same time.

The doctor looked at them suspiciously. "It looks like you two have a lot to talk about." Lois shot Clark an angry look. "I need to ask you a few questions, Ms. Lane," the doctor continued. "When was your last menstrual period?"

"I…well…I've missed a few cycles. I've been under stress, that's normal - right?"

The doctor persisted, "How many periods exactly?" Lois started mumbling to herself and ticking off her fingers.

"Maybe two," she said sheepishly.

"Any weight gain?"

"Maybe I've put on a few pounds. I like doughnuts; they help me with stress," she said defensively.

Doctor Neilson nodded and jotted a few things down on her clipboard. "And have you had any nausea, light headedness?"

"I did have a bout of stomach flu after that whole zombie thing…"

"And she's been fainting. That's why I brought her in today," Clark added.

"I'm hypoglycemic," Lois protested.

"The doctor looked down at her chart. "Yes, it's not uncommon for women to develop blood sugar problems during pregnancy."

"I'm not pregnant!" Lois nearly shouted.

The doctor just went on. "You're far enough along, Ms. Lane, that we need to do an ultrasound. Just to make sure everything is progressing as it should."

"I don't need…" Lois began.

"That would be great," Clark interrupted while squeezing Lois' hand tightly in warning. "Thank you, Doctor Neilson."

The doctor smiled at him and then turned to Lois. "My nurse will be in a couple of minutes to prep you for radiology."

As soon as the door shut, Lois pulled her hand free. "I don't know what the hell is going on, Clark. But believe me, I have not had sex with anyone – not in a long time. There is no way I'm pregnant."

Clark opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing where to begin.

"Unless," Lois continued. "I was knocked unconscious a few times, I suppose it's possible that someone…" she paused.

Clark saw her eyes moving back and forth as she tried to figure something out, and then they started to fill with tears. He reached out and put his hand on her leg. "Lois, it's not what you think…"

"Oh God, Clark. What am I going to do?"

"Lois," he shifted on his stool and lowered his head so his eyes were on level with hers. "Do you remember telling me about those bad dreams you were having?" Clark asked.

"This is no time to talk about my old nightmares, Clark."

"Humor me, Lois. Do you remember any part of your dream that had me in it? Any part where we might have…" He trailed off, unable to say the words.

"I told you already. I don't remember any of my dreams. As hard as it is to admit this, that head-shrinking really helped. I haven't slept this well in months."

"But do you remember telling your therapist about it - about you and I – together?" Clark persisted.

Lois squinted her eyes as she tried to remember. "Now that you mention it, I do remember talking about you and I doing the horizontal mambo." She turned a little red with the admission. "My therapist told me it was my subconscious working out some sort of repressed emotions or some mumbo jumbo like that," she quickly added.

"Lois," Clark reached out and took both of her hands in his. "It wasn't just a dream. It was real. You and I…"

She pulled her hands away. "I know what you're trying to do." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks, Smallville, for trying to help out on this one. But if I've got a little bun in the oven, it's my responsibility."

"Lois, you need to listen to me." Clark moved from his stool to the exam table so they could be face to face. "The baby you are carrying is _our_ child. Yours and mine," he said insistently. "We were together, about three months ago. You just don't remember."

"In your dreams. If we had sex, Smallville, what shape is the birthmark on my right breast?"

Clark's ears turned pink.

"See, you don't know," Lois said in triumph.

Clark sighed as he realized that there was no way to convince Lois without telling her the whole truth. "Lois, I'm going to tell you something." When she started to retort, he put his index finger on her mouth, to quiet her. "And I need you not to interrupt until I'm done. Can you do that?" She must have noticed the intensity in his eyes because she nodded. He pulled his finger away from her mouth, gently brushing against her bottom lip as he did.

Clark took her hands again, and began to tell her the story of her memory loss and trip to the future. Including only those details necessary, and leaving out any that would put Lois in danger.

When he finally finished and fell silent, she sat quietly, her eyes searching all the facets of his face for any sign of deception.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked.

"So I my memory is a victim of another one of Lex's freak machines?"

Clark nodded his head. "I'm afraid so."

"And this ring that sends people to the future? That's what the crazy assassin chick was after?"

"I think so," Clark answered cryptically.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about this, Clark?"

"You're doctors thought it was best if you didn't remember, Lois. Those memories were killing you."

Lois thought for a moment. "It sounds like the future really sucked," she finally said dryly.

"Yeah, we'll do everything we can to stop it," he said.

Lois was quiet for a long time as she let all of Clark's words sink in. "I just have one more question." Clark looked at her in anticipation and saw her expression soften. "You really missed me that much when I left?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"That's what the future me said to you." Clark looked down, not meeting her eyes. "I would feel that same way too," he said softly.

Lois put her hand on his chin, and pulled his face up to hers. "Do feel that way about me now?"

Clark didn't trust is voice, he could only look down and nod.

Lois choked out a laugh and a cry at the same time as her face broke out in big smile. "I thought I was going crazy, having such strong feelings when we've always just been friends. I had no idea…I mean…when you kissed me, I suspected…"

Clark leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been planning on telling you. It just - you're not the easiest person to talk to about feelings."

"I'm listening now," Lois said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Clark reached up and took her hand from his face into both of his. "Lois…" he began, looking into her eyes. "I know this isn't exactly what we planned. But I want to be there for our child. I want us to raise him or her together."

"'Our child'" Lois said out loud. She smiled and then the smile fell. "Clark," she said in only a whisper. "How am I going to do this? I never had a mother. I'm not mother material."

"We'll figure it out - together," Clark reassured her.

Lois nodded but Clark could feel her hands trembling.

There was another knock at the door and a young nurse walked in with a hospital gown in her hands. "Would you like me to show your friend to the waiting room while I take you to radiology?" she asked Lois.

Lois looked at Clark appraisingly. "No, it's alright," she said to the nurse. "He's coming. This is his baby too."


End file.
